Gas turbine engines include turbine blades configured to rotate and extract energy from hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine. An outer casing of an engine static structure of the gas turbine engine may include one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS) that provide an outer radial flow path boundary for the hot combustion gases.